La Résistance
by MidnightWren
Summary: In German occupied Paris a group of young men are fighting to free their country from the Third Reich's grasp. All the while Eponine is trying to escape her abusive home and the sociopathic Nazi who is determined to have her. E/E, M/C
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a WW2 AU. Eponine is Samantha Barks, Enjolras Ramin Karimloo, Grantaire Hadley Fraser, Azelma Ellie Kendrick, Frederich is Andrew Scott( Not a musical actor but he's freaking awesome)

March 1942

The rain pelted the streets as a small figure limped down an alleyway. Behind her the Nazi occupied apartments stood looming above the once proud Parisian streets. She clutched the coins so firmly that her palms would soon bear the indentation. The girl didn't hurry through the rain rather she enjoyed it, to her it washed away her past, the past being an officer who liked to leave bruises along with the money he paid. She rounded a corner now having entered the slums that she knew so well. The homes were dark the people probably warm and having whatever rationed meal they could afford. She smiled slightly at the thought, at least that was something that hadn't changed since the occupation, hungry under French hungry under Germans. She looked down her own street and contemplated returning home, the only thing home would offer would be a floor to sleep on and a kick to the stomach for not having more customers. She turned on heel and began to wander to the working class neighborhood that bordered the slums, her heart quickened slightly, maybe he would be at the wine shop. She quickened her pace and soon found the shop illuminated and she shadows of men in the upper windows. She quietly padded into the store, the air was filled with smoke, but it was a comfort from the sweaty stench that she had left.

"What'cha doing here Eponine?" Eponine looked down at the small child who had saved up next to her, she smiled slightly.

"Didn't feel like going home Gavroche." She answered, the boys face clouded, Eponine gently brushed the boys hair from his face giving him more comfort than his own mother ever had. Eponine shivered slightly and Gavroche asked the shopkeeper if the girl could dry off.

"Here you go." The women said handing her a towel " Cant have you dripping all over the shop." Eponine smiled and ordered whatever she could with the few coins she had, she knew her father would give her a beating for spending the money, but at least the beating would be on a full stomach. Gavroche sat beside her and shared the food, the younger brother told her of his days since they last met and Eponine told him the lighter details of hers. But Gavroche knew of her work having seen more than one soldier leave her lying with her ragged skirt around her waist, he never allowed her to know of this, it would break whatever integrity she had left. Above them they could hear the whisperings of the young men plotting to overthrow the Nazi's. The only man who wasn't in the meeting was Grantaire, the cynic was currently sleeping off his alcohol, Eponine wondered why this man bothered to risk his life for revolution when he so frequently spent meetings either drink or passed out from the drink. Eponine strained to hear the voice of the boy who rented the room next to her's. The stairs creaked and the men hurried down eager to get home before curfew, Eponine's heart leaped when she saw the familiar man come down the stairs talking with Courfeyrac. She stood and took a few steps closer to him hoping he would catch sight of her,

"M'sieur Marius." She said softly and the man looked over, he gave a friendly smile but raised an eyebrow,

"What are you doing here so late Eponine?" Eponine bit her lip as she tried to give him an answer. Marius didn't ask anymore but handed her his coat. " The things you do Ponine, you'll catch your death." Eponine smiled and shrugged wrapping the coat tightly around her thin frame.

"Rain will make the flowers grow."

"May I escort you back Eponine?" Marius offered, Eponine suppressed a giggle and nodded. Marius waved to Combeferre the older man hurried off towards his own home mumbling that the rain would damage his glasses. Eponine looked back to Gavroche happy to see that Courfeyrac had taken the boy in.

"Enjolras does Grantire have a way home?" Marius called, Eponine shifted her gaze from Marius to the leader of the group. Enjolras shrugged

"The man can sleep on the floor he's done it before." Enjolras told him before staring at Eponine, Eponine looked down to the floor she knew that he didn't approve of women in meetings and that he wouldn't want her type around here.

"Come Eponine let's get back before curfew." Marius told her and the pair headed into the rain.

Inside Enjolras shook his head, Marius was blind.

Eponine watched Marius enter his own apartment, she stood outside hers dreading seeing her parents. She turned to leave happy to spend a night on the streets when the door swung open and her father's large hand grabbing her thin wrist. He pulled her inside and slammed the door.

"Where you've been girl?" He snarled he held out his hand for the money but when Eponine gave him nothing he slapped her across the face. She braced herself and the blows fell, by the end she lay on the dirty ground gasping for air after a kick to the stomach knocked the wind out of her. Papa left her on the floor and went to the mattress he shared with Maman, the Thenardier women asleep after a night of drinking. Eponine heard the floor creak and lifted her head to see Azelma tiptoeing over to her, the younger girl gently wiped the blood from her face and laid a cool cloth over her bruised cheek. Eponine slowly moved from the floor and followed Azelma to the pallet they shared. The younger sister was silent after all this was a common occurrence in the household. Eponine reached into the pocket of her dress withdrawing a chunk of bread. Azelma's eyes widened and she quickly snatched the food and stuffed it into her mouth. Eponine gave a slight smile to her sister, at least she would survive one more day.

000000

April 1942

Eponine quickly walked down the dark all hopes of reaching the safety of the Musian were dashed when the familiar man stepped into the street. Friedrich Bauer was not a physically imposing man, in fact he seemed below average height, it made sense that Wilhelm did all the physical work, the older man stood tall and round. At first glance any Parisian would have gladly met Friedrich Instead of Wilheim in a darkened alley. But Eponine knew better, She knew that Friedrich was possibly the most dangerous man in Paris. She stopped short as the pair of officers made their way to her.

"I haven't seen you in a while Eponine." Friedrich said

"I couldn't imagine why someone wouldn't want to see you." Eponine hissed, Friedrich held his hand to his chest like he had been hurt.

"Eponine I'm hurt." He gasped and Wilhelm chuckled. Friedrich grabbed her arm his grip surprisingly strong.

"Let me go." Eponine commanded but her face wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be.

"Now now Ponine I talked to your father and paid for you." He pulled her closer to him, his eyes dark and empty. "And I get what I pay for." Eponine fought his grip and in a last attempt struck him across the face her long nails scratching his face, the man hissed in pain and released her. Eponine ran but was caught by Wilhelm, the large man soon had her off the ground and flying into a wall. Eponine's vision blurred when she landed on the pavement. She looked up and saw Friedrich looming over her, his face twisted in fury, but in a second all emotion disappeared and his face was blank, now Eponine's blood ran cold, she had seen this look when he was at his worst, this was when the man became a demon. He nodded to Wilhelm and the hulking man grabbed Eponine and pulled her to her feet. He then took her arm and twisted it behind her, Eponine gritted her teeth in pain not willing to let him see her in agony.

"I give you one chance Eponine." Friedrich whispered sliding his hand under her skirt, Eponine kicked at him and spit in his face. Friedreich's face remained absent of emotion, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the spit away. He turned his gaze to Wilhelm and gave him a signal. It happened so quickly that Eponine could barely register the action. Wilheim in one swift motion twisted her arm and yanked it hard. Eponine screamed and her knees went out. The German let her fall to the ground and lie their. Friedrich stood beside her, his breath quickening a small smile playing on his lips. He turned to Wilhelm and waved him to leave. Friedrich bent down and brushed Eponine's tangled hair from her face.

"Oh Eponine why do you make me do this, its so much easier if you just let me be on top." He paused and laughed, "Actually I think that is no problem right now." Eponine's heart nearly stopped and she tried getting up but the pain stopped her. She looked down the street the Musian wasn't far away, and it was close to when the men would be leaving.

"I'm gonna scream!" She warned the officer "People aren't going to let you do this." Friedrich smiled

"No one will care about you." He told her, the words cut through her fear. In the darkness she could see the man unfastening his pants, she knew this was her last chance. She lunged colliding her good shoulder with his groin. Friedrich yelped and fell over. Eponine ran ignoring the pain and sprinted away. She tore through alley's she knew her way around more than anyone. She stopped suddenly noticing that no feet followed her, she pressed herself against a wall. Sighing in relief, she was alone, She stumbled a little farther before sinking to the ground, she looked down to her arm, it hung strangely and seemed bent out of shape. Now as the adrenaline wore off she could feel the pain once again. She sucked in her breath biting her cheek so hard she could taste blood. She felt sleep pull at her but startled when she heard footsteps. She rose ready to run, but the voices were French not German.

"Mademoiselle?" One asked a male the steps quickened, Eponine turned and nearly cried. It was Combeferre. The older man rushed to her side. He looked at her arm his face going pale.

"Enjolras come quick," He called, Eponine looked up and saw the dark haired leader come to his side. Combeferre touched her head, "Eponine you are bleeding." Eponine saw the man's fingers covered with blood. Her sight again blurred and darkened and she nearly fell over, Combeferre caught her and helped her up Eponine cried out in pain. Combeferre turned to Enjolras, " Can you take her to your place? I'll get Joly. " Enjolras nodded, his anger boiling over, he was the man fighting for a future that did not demean others and here was a beaten women. He picked Eponine up startled at how light the women was. She whimpered.

"We'll be at my home shortly." He told her not knowing many words of comfort. He hurried through the streets keeping an eye out for any Nazis. When he reached his home he set her on the ground. she leaned heavily on him barely able to stand. Enjolras guided her into the small apartment, she sat on an armchair, Enjolras stood by the door unsure of what to do with the injured women, having no medical skills and even worse comforting abilities. He was thankful for the knock on the door that signaled the arrival of the medical student. He unlocked the door and Joly rushed in his medical bag clenched in his hand. He went over to Eponine, smiling gently. He took out a peroxide bottle and cloth and dabbed the back of her head with it, Eponine winced at the touch but allowed him to tend to her. He then turned to her mangled arm,

"Your arm is broken and dislocated Mademoiselle, I need to put it back in position before I can set it. Eponine nodded and braced herself for the procedure. Joly took her shoulder in one hand and her arm in the other, the young student expertly popped the arm back into its socket before taking out the gauze and plaster for her cast. Eponine barely registered what was going on around her she was drowsy and Enjolras home was warm and clean.

"Mademoiselle you must stay awake." Joly chided seeing her drifting off. Eponine blinked and tried to keep herself awake.

"How did this happen." Enjolras asked from his seat at the table. Combeferre sat next to him eyeglasses in his hands. Eponine remained silent not wanting the men to know of her plight.

"A Nazi?" Combeferre asked, Eponine nodded,

"Did he assault him in any other way?" Joly asked Eponine shook her head

"I wouldn't let him do that." She mumbled Combeferre nodded in approval Enjolras was silent an action Eponine had rarely seen, she always thought him a man of words.

"There we go." Joly said breaking the silence, Eponine looked down at her arm now hidden in a cast. "Your lucky I believe its only fractured." Joly told her before closing is bag. He bit his lip and turned back to her, "Do you have somewhere to go?" He asked, Eponine shook her head, he couldn't go back home Papa would skin her if he knew about what she did tonight. She shook her head.

"Combeferre can you take her in?" Enjolras asked, Combeferre shook his head

"You know Vivianne and I have no room, its already too cramped with her me and Lucie." Combeferre told the men. Eponine knew that the man had been forced from his home by the Nazi's, he now lived in a tiny apartment with his wife and young child. "You're the only one with a spare room Enjolras." Combeferre said, Enjolras sighed and ran his hands through his dark hair. He turned to Eponine, she sat battered and exhausted in the chair, he knew he couldn't send her out to the street, not in this state.

"You can stay here until you have recovered." Enjolras said defeated. Eponine smiled slightly, she gave a quick look around the home enjoying the plush surroundings. Joly gave her a quick look over pursing his lips.

"I don't think you have a concussion so you may get some rest. " The man told her, Eponine smiled grateful for his kindness, she wished that it was the medical student taking her inn and not the marble leader. Combeferre and Joly left the men wanting to get home before curfew and back into warm beds with loved ones. Eponine suddenly remembered that their would be a young girl waiting for her to return.

"What's the matter." Enjolras questioned seeing the worried look on her face,

"My sister, I need to make sure she's okay." Eponine said and got grabbed her good arm an action that made her flinch, the man looked confused but held fast to her.

"Tomorrow, I promise you can go do this tomorrow, it's much too late and you need to sleep." Eponine bit her cheek but nodded. Enjolras let go of her and motioned for her to follow him. He took her to the spare room, one nicely furnished and quite feminine for a young rebal.

"This was my sisters room." Enjolras told her seeing her confusion, Eponine cocked her head to the side

"Where is your sister now?" She questioned, Enjolras leaned against the doorway,

"Geneva, she's going to school their." Enjolras told her, Eponine knew the girl was lucky to be in a mostly neutral country. Eponine gazed over at him and for a moment she saw no unbreakable marble man but someone who would gladly give anything to see his sister again. Enjolras straightened himself his eyes hardened and once again he was the stoic leader. He nodded to the wardrobe "You'll find some things in there." He told her before bidding good night and closing the door. Eponine opened the wardrobe and pulled out a nightgown. She stared at it, she couldn't remember having something so clean, she ran her hand over it grateful that Joly had cleaned them, it was so soft. Eponine unbuttoned her dress and stepped out of it easily, but when she tried to pull the nightgown on her damaged arm wouldn't move the way she wanted it to, after twenty minutes of trying to get the nightgown on she sat on the bed,sighing she set the nightgown on the armchair and lay down, pulling the blankets up she flipped the bedside lamp off. The pillow was soft and best of all the home was silent, there were no barking dogs, yelling families or snoring parents. There also was no Azelma curling up next to her. Eponine prayed that the girl was alright and escaping Papa's wrath.

AN: I have better ideas for the middle/end of the story so It will get better, I'm on spring break so I can update possibly within the week but I also have regional for speech so I'm preparing for that, an essay for English and going downtown Chicago for pictures for my photo class.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door startled Eponine out of slumber. She pulled the blankets around herself and called for the man to come in. Enjolras stood in the doorway in his usual three piece suit. He looked down when he saw Eponine still in bed.

"I'm going to class, you're free to use the apartment as you wish." He told her he gave her a slight smile before he turned to leave.

"Enjolras!" Eponine called, he turned back to her.

"Thank you." She told him, the man scratched his head before closing the door. Eponine sighed and leaned back in the bed. Only then did she realize that she was starving. Climbing out of the bed she pulled on the dressing gown she had found in the wardrobe. Padding into the flat she found coffee still in the percolator and a loaf of bread on the counter. Eponine managed to pour the coffee still finding it hard to have much control over her injured left arm. She took her place at the table, just noticing that Enjolras had a cat, the feline sat on the floor staring at her unblinking. She gave it a glare back before it decided she was unimportant and stalked off to find a place to sleep. Eponine set the plate and mug in the sink before wandering the apartment. There wasn't much to see, Enjolras lived plainly for a rich man. Eponine scanned the bookcase before walking down the small hallway. At the end was a bathroom, Eponine felt a smile creep up on her face. She quickly turned the knobs on filling the tub with the hottest water she could, she slid the worn and dirty slip of her body and stepped into the steaming water careful not to wet the cast. The water burned but only for a moment, she lay in the tub watching the dirt and grime slowly leave her body and contaminate the water. Reaching up she used the soaps and products that sat beside the tub. For just a few moments Eponine pretended that she was cleaning herself for a date with him. That she was a curvaceous and supple young beauty and Marius would take her away from all the suffering. She smiled more, maybe now that she was in the safety of Enjolra's home she could have that chance.

When the water grew cold Eponine let it drain and stood up. She dried herself and put the dressing gown on again. She went back to her room and opened the wardrobe. Inside were all sorts of fine clothes, she wondered why the girl hadn't taken them with her when she left. She pulled out a pale blue dress with a lace collar. She ran her fingers over the fabric smiling before unbuttoning it. She then spent a good half hour getting it on. She grinned as the left arm finally went through the sleeve, however she now found she could not button the back of the dress up. Groaning she sat on the bed, she looked to the open door now occupied by the cat.

"I don't suppose you can help me?" She asked the animal, the cat responded by falling back to the ground and rolling around. Eponine shook her head. She wrapped an old shawl around her hoping it would cover the unbuttoned dress up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eponine cautiously made her way to it, fearful of who was on the other side. She opened it slowly grateful to find a young women in the hall.

The women stood dressed in a greyish blue coat and matching felt hat, her dark hair hit just below her ears and her green eyes sparkled.

"You must be Eponine I'm Combeferre's wife," She held out a gloved hand " My name is Vivianne." Eponine didn't take the woman's hand but opened the door for her to enter the apartment. Vivianne quickly took in the lopsided dress and nearly tutted. " Let me help you." She told Eponine, Vivianne unwrapped the shawl and quickly buttoned the dress. She then guided Eponine to a chair and brushed her dark hair, pulling out knots of tangled hair, the women apologize frequently and tried to make polite conversation. When Eponine's hair was free of tangles Viviane stepped back and admired her work, making Eponine feel more like a bourgeois womens lapdog.

"When Julian told me Enjolras had a women in his home I thought he went crazy." Vivianne told her with a smile, "In fact I'm not sure Enjolras really knows what a women is."

"Julian?" Eponine asked, Viviane smiled a little

"Combeferre, to you and everyone at the Musian, you people tend to go by surnames."

"Does Enjolras have a christian name?" Eponine asked, Vivianne shrugged

"I'm not sure anyone knows, Enjolras isn't a name I've heard but then again he's not like any man I've ever met."

Eponine agreed with her the leader was surely not like anyone Eponine had known.

"Your lucky to be here I guess." Vivianne said after a few moments of silence.

"I am most would not be so kind." Eponine answered. She found it hard to speak with Vivianne, after all Azelma had been the only female she really spoke with, she never really had any female friends, most of the other girls in the slums had latched onto handsome Nazi men in hopes of pretty dresses and warm meals. But Marius had kept Eponine from doing that. Vivianne looked to the clock on the wall before standing up.

"I must go now, time to get back to the shop." She told Eponine pulling on her gloves once more.

"You work?" Eponine asked surprised that the bourgeois women knew what work was. Vivianne nodded,

"I'm a seamstress." Vivianne explained, Eponine understood now, she had heard Combeferre only received some money from his wealthy parents, he had been hoping to get a job at the university but since the Germans came the university was shut down, Combeferre now attended 'classes' like Enjolras and the other amies in cellars and backrooms of cafe's.

Vivianne took her bag and put her hat on over her dark hair, "I hope your recovery goes well Eponine." She told her, her tone was sincere and Eponine felt her heart flutter at the kind words, had someone ever really wanted nothing but the best for her? She couldn't remember when that was true.

Vivianne left and Eponine quickly walked to the window watching the women leave. Part of her wished for her to stay, to provide company to her day. She left the window once Vivianne had disappeared down the street. Eponine sighed and went back into her room. In the corner sat a full length mirror, she took in her features, her skin was a good shade lighter now no dirt encased it, but it still was darker than most Parisians, something that put her in danger but then again Enjolras was no Aryan man she wondered if that added to his hatered of the Nazi's. Eponine sat on the bed, smoothing the embroidered quilt. A brief memory flashed through her mind, of the once fine home she grew up in. But that was gone along with the love she had for her parents and her belief that their was good in the world.

She lay back in bed as worry of what would happen as soon as she healed swirled through her mind, would Enjolras just toss her to the streets? It seemed likely that was all anyone ever did to her. But then Enjolras wasn't a normal man, he had taken her in after all he could have easily done the opposite. Eponine furrowed her brows in confusion, she did not know what to make of Enjolras.

0000

The door to the apartment opened again near four in the afternoon. Epoinine left the bedroom and gave Enjolras a small hello.

"Are you feeling better Eponine?" He asked her shedding his coat revealing a plain white shirt, red tie and black suspenders.

"Yes Monsieur." She replied Enjolras was about to retire to his room but Eponine caught him.

"M'sieur I was hoping I could go see my sister." She told him, Enjolras hesitated for a moment but took his coat again. "What are you doing M'sieur?"

"You cannot go out on the streets alone with that arm." He motioned to her arm, that now hung in the sling Joly gave her. Eponine's face burned red

"I don't need to be protected, I know how to fend for myself better than you." She told him. he probably thought her some poor girl, Enjolras chuckled a little,

"You certainly can." He looked at her arm. Eponine clenched her jaw and made her good hand into a fist. Enjolras realized what he had done,his face became remorseful he stepped forward. "I am sorry Eponine."

Eponine shook her head, the comment would hardly hurt she was so used to them " M'sieur for a leader of the people you don't really know them." Enjolras turned and slid his coat on again, an idea forming in his head. To tell the truth he didn't know people well,

he was always not the friendliest man, and if he was to rally the peole against the Nazi's he had to know them, Eponine was just the person to help him with this.

"i'll take you to your sister." He told her, Eponine seemed to brighten just at this. She hurried into the bedroom and brought out two seaters. She set one on the back of a chair and tried to pull the other one on, she got the one sleeve on when she tried to move the damaged arm out of the sling she winced. Enjolras stepped forward and gently removed her arm from the sling.

"Is it very painful?" He asked when the arm was free, now he helped her put the arm through the sleeve. Eponine shrugged.

"I've had worse." She told him, he raised a dark brow at that but said nothing. Eponine picked up the next sweater holding it in her hands, Enjolras knew what she was doing.

"You want to give it to your sister." He said, Eponine nodded and bit her lip. Enjolras let a small smile play at his lips. "My sister never really liked that one anyway." Eponine seemed relieved that he allowed her to do this. Eponine rolled the sweater up and tucked it under her arm.

The pair set off through the streets Eponine leading the way to the slums. They kept their heads down staying silent not wanting to attract attention to themselves. When they came to Eponine's building she carefully looked around, not wanting to see her father or anyone of his gang. She then ducked into an alley knowing that most likely Azelma would be in it. And she was right, Azlema sat on an old crate, picking at a scab on her bare leg.

"Zelma!" Eponine whispered, Azelma bolted up and ran to Eponine, clinging to her sister.

"Ponine, Papa's going to kill you." She told her sister, but her voice showed she was not exagerating. Eponine's heart beat faster, she knew she couldn't come back. But she couldn't let Azelma worry about that, not now.

"I'm alright I'm safe don't you fret." She gently combed Azelma's knots with her fingers. Azelma furrowed her brows,

"What did he do to you Ponine." She gazed at the cast worried.

"It doesn't matter now Zelma." Eponine chided. Only now did Azelma seem to notice Eponine's appearence.

"Poinine whwere did you get that outfit?" The girls eyes lit up. "Did M'seiur Marius sweep you off your feet?" She grinned, Eponine shook her head, she turned and Enjolras steeped from the begining of the alley.

"This is Enjolras, he found me after..." She drawled off Azelma peeked out from behind Eponine with a slight smirk on her face.

"Eponine he's handsome." She whispered but loud enough for Enjolras to hear. The man scoffed and began to walk back to the main road.

"Here, Zelma look what I got." Eponine pulled out the sweater, Azelma's eyes shone and she grabbed it.

"Ponine." She held the garment to her chest.

"Put it under your normal one so no one sees." She told her sister. Looking back at Enjolras she knew she didn't have much time left. She cupped Azelma's cheek, " Go to the Cafe if you need help, Gavroche is their usual and he'll take you too me." Azelma nodded. " Zelma, if Papa tried to make you do what..." Eponine took a deep breath," What I did, get out, please." She could feel tears pricking her eyes.

"I'll be fine Ponine you know me." With a crash from the building the girls knew their father had woken and would soon be out. "Go Eponine don't let him see you, even your bourgeois boy cannot save you." Azelma turned and went back inside the building, he long narrow face solemn. Eponine's stomach flipped, fearing what waited for Azelma inside.

"Eponine, lets go." Enjolras called quietly. Eponine walked slowly to him feeling guilty that she would return to his safe apartment and Azelma still had to go back to Papa. "I'm sorry you will be separated from her." Enjolras finally told her. Eponine looked up at him, surely if their was someone in Paris who knew this pain it was Enjolras, it had probably been three years since he last saw his own sister.

"Thank you for taking me." Eponine told him. Enjolras shrugged again before turning to her

"I need to go to the Musain will you be fine on your own again?" He asked her, Eponine was surprised when she felt disappointed at his words but she wouldn't show it.

"Yes M'sieur I will."

"I'm not sure if I have anything in the icebox but I'm sure Combeferre's wife will allow you to have dinner with her and her daughter."

"She would allow me?" Eponine asked confused over why a rich women would consider spending time with her. Enjolras smiled at her,

"From what Combeferre told me she likes you Eponine." Eponine felt her face flush at what Enjolras told her. The pair walked to Combeferre's apartment where Vivianne accepted Eponine in happily.

"To tell the truth Eponine." Vivianne said when Enjolras had left. " Its nice to have another women around." Eponine's smiled possibly the first true smile in days, _Maybe Vivianne could be a friend. _

_AN: Thank you for the support, I'm sorry if this seems boring but the 2 can't just sudden;y fall for each other(Thats Marius and Cosette) Please review:)_


	3. Chapter 3

May 1942

It had been two weeks since Eponine first stepped foot in Enjolras's home, Eponine spent her days in the apartment often with only the cat for company. Vivianne would try to visit her everyday and Eponine found herself looking forward to the woman's company. Vivianne despite being a working women was elegant. Her clothes always neat and hair never out of place. She was the type of women that Marius would be with, maybe Eponine just wanted to become more like Vivianne in hopes that she would finally have Marius fall in love with her.

And in the time she had gained much needed weight, the dresses she borrowed fit better but were still some time from being perfectly filled out. Each time Eponine looked in the mirror she saw more beauty, she was always clean now, hair no longer matted and dirty Eponine hoped that Marius would notice her now.

Yet, the boy never come to Enjolras's apartment nor did the man bring any news of Marius. With each day she began to worry that Marius didn't even care about her attack. Did he even notice her absence from the tenement? Enjolras came home from his studies one night in mid May ready to go to the Musian for another meeting.

"Are you joining Vivianne again?" He asked as he gathered papers. Eponine got up from the armchair and fiddled with her hands, a habit that showed she wanted something.

"Actually I was wondering if I could go with you." She bit her lip and prayed for him to say yes. Enjolras sighed, he knew that she just wanted to see Pontmercy, he thought about telling her the truth that the boy never asked about Eponine's absence that he could never return the same love she had for him. But Eponine eyes seemed to sparkle now in the hopes that Marius would suddenly fall for her and who was he to destroy hope?

"Alright, I guess you've been gone from the Musian long enough. " He told her and Eponine's face soon flushed with excitement. The two left the apartment that day and headed to the beloved cafe, Enjolras watched Eponine nearly float there, soon he felt a strange pain of guilt_, Why should I feel guilty, I shouldn't care about her lonely soul. _He thought. The entered the Musian all too soon and before he could get in a word to her she noticed Marius talking to Courfeyrac. Eponine darted across the room and gently tapped Marius.

Marius turned and smiled the type of smile that made Eponine's heart skip a beat.

"Eponine where are you hiding your pumpkin carriage, you've pulled a cinderella!" Marius said with a laugh. Eponine blushed and giggled, Marius now looked down at her arm, "Eponine what happened to you?" Eponine felt her stomach drop, he didn't know.

"She had a run in with a Nazi." Combeferre told him from his seat at the table. Marius shook his head.

"Eponine you should be more careful." He told her, in a chiding tone, one a father might give a child. Eponine tried to forget the words.

"Did you miss me M'sieur Marius?" She said looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"A little Eponine but you always run off Ponine, where are you living?" He asked Eponine felt her heart sink more,

"With me." Enjolras told him, Eponine jumped a little, she hadn't heard the leader come up to them.

"Well its nice to see you out of there Ponine." Marius told her. Eponine remained silent, he didn't know, didn't ask

"Its time for us to start." Enjolras said breaking the quiet between them. He looked down at Eponine the girl was staring at the floor, her face pinched trying not to show any emotion. Again the twinge of guilt came but he pushed it away. Marius gave Eponine a small grin before turning and going upstairs. Combeferre sat a few more moments watching the men file to the secret meeting room and looking to Eponine and Enjolras.

"Eponine do you want to go to Vivianne? I'm sure she would like your company." He offered. But Eponine shook her head

"No M'sieur Combeferre I think I'll just leave, my arms hurting." Eponine said. Joly who was just about halfway up the stairs quickly turned and gently touched Eponine's cast covered arm.

"What type of pain Mademoiselle their may be a problem I did not see before." Eponine jerked her arm out of his grasp.

"No M'sieur its nothing bad, I just need to lie down." She offered him a smile before turning on heel and hurrying out of the building.

"I wonder what could have caused this, she was coming along fine." Joly muttered and shrugged. Enjolras watched Eponine quickly disappear he felt an urge to go after her but he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't deal with the emotions of one girl now, he had a revolution to plan.

0000

Eponine slammed the door as she entered the apartment, the home was dark and she was alone, again. All pf the sudden it was like someone had lifted the veil on her life. She she changed she was becoming beautiful and yet he still barely cared. Eponine paced the floor wondering if he had ever cared at all. She collapsed onto the couch wishing realization never came to her.

0000

Enjolras arrived home a few hours later, he found Eponine on the couch, her dark eyes bleary and rimmed red. He flipped on the lamp by his armchair before sitting down.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked quietly not looking at him.

"He never asked." He answered simply, he rubbed his neck awkwardly, he could lead a revolution sure, inspire people yes. But help a girl heartbroken? How was he supposed to do that?

Eponine laughed bitterly before sinfeling, She leaned her head back on the couch, "I was changing, becoming pretty the person he would want." She said and turned to him her face crumpling, " You could have said something."

Enjolras sighed and stood up, there was only one way to tell her he had to rip the stitches out " I didn't tell him because I knew the answer he would give." Eponine's eyes darted up to him. " He doesn't love you, no matter what you do he won't love you. Why do you spend your days dreaming of something that could never be?" Eponine's sorrowful gaze now turned dark she stood up her thin frame shaking,

"And you talk to me of things that could never be? No one will join you, you think a few students can really rid France of an army?" Enjolras bristled at her words, who was she to demean his cause?

"I do believe I've been more successful then you Eponine," He told her voice dark and harsh. He expected her to burst into tears or stomp off. The slap caught him off guard and for a women Eponine's size she packed a punch. His face smarted from her blow and left him speechless. Only now did he see the tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Loving him was what kept me living." She whispered and left the room, he heard the door close to her bedroom. He didn't hear sobs, the home was silent. Rubbing his cheek Enjolras slumped into the armchair. He had wanted to save Eponine,and sure he had taken her of the streets out of the easy grasp of the Nazi's yet he had hurt her possibly more than any beating could.

AN: I'm not really proud of this I know it seems weird for Eponine to realize this so quickly but she had kinda been doubting it before, and the two will start to have attraction. Cosette will appear in a little bit I have a sneaky way to put her in :) Review/follow/fave please!


	4. Chapter 4

Eponine didn't come out of her room that morning, and she wasn't out when he came home that evening. Worry over her well being soon came and on the 2nd day after the incident at the Musian he finally decide to check on her. Enjolras knocked on the door before opening it, he found her sitting on her bed,she faced away from him.

"I'll be back about noon." He told her voice hushed. Eponine didn't respond and Enjolras shut the door. Letting out an aggravated groan he left the apartment. Eponine heard the door close and she got up from the bed and watched Enjolras walk down the street, fedora protecting his face from the drizzle. Wrapping her arms around herself she slid wrapped the shawl around herself and left the room. The cat who still remained nameless to Enjolras but Eponine had taken to calling Max darted across the room and rubbed itself on her bare legs. Eponine gently pushed him away and sat on the couch in the living room. Her thoughts swirled around, now the world didn't seem so bright and happy. She had no hopes of Marius coming and saving her from the life she lived. Enjolras made that perfectly clear last night, and she knew he was right. She could see it now, his look never the one that Combeferre gave Vivianne, he never saw her as a possible lover, only as a friend and a pitied one at that.

She sighed and got up, outside the rain picked up but inside her she didn't feel the joy rain used to bring. Rain used to be cleansing, it made flowers grow and washed away what has been. Now it washed away the hope of loving Marius Pontmercy. Scoffing Eponine walked to the kitchen. She shouldn't be pitying herself, he had never been hers to love. Leaning on the counter she took a deep breath. She pushed the pain down, she was Eponine. Her father saw her as nothing but a money maker, society saw her as a whore, Marius never saw her really. She had survived beatings and starvation, attacks by ferasome Nazi's and she would surrvive this. But as Eponine prepared herself for the day she felt another stab at her heart, she would survive. _Hopefully_.

0000

Enjolras dreaded going home that day, he didn't want to deal with Eponine's problems he wasn't that type of man. But the guilt came again and he knew he needed to apologize for his words last night, though however true were harsh. He was surprised to find her up and about when he got back. She gave him a small nod, and continued reading the book Vivianne had brought her. Enjolras stood behind his armchair for a few moments unsure of what to say to her.

"You can sit down Enjolras its your home." She said not looking up from the book. He quickly sat and took the book out of her hands Eponine gave a small noise of annoyance but she now looked at him.

"I'm sorry Eponine, I was brash and cruel that night. "

"You were right though." She mumbled,"Why regret what couldn't be?" She said her voice soft and sad. Enjolras intertwined his hands together and leaned forward

"Matters of the heart are not my forte Eponine, I'm afraid I cannot offer you much comfort." Eponine sighed and leaned her head back.

"I would not expect you to M'sieur being made of marble and all."

"But I'm not heartless Eponine, I don't want you to suffer." He told her. " You're a citizen of France and you deserve more." Eponine couldn't believe Enjolras, no one had ever cared about her.

"Is that why you took me in Enjolras?" She said

"I saw someone in need of help, and I gave it." He answered her.

"Do you pity me M'sieur?" Eponine asked, she couldn't stand being pitied. Enjolras thought for a moment, he felt bad that Eponine had suffered so much in her life, but no he didn't pity her.

"No I do not." He told her and Eponine felt a small surge of pride. She leaned forward so she was close to Enjolras, the man stiffened a little from the closeness.

"I always wanted him to see me, do you see me?" She asked, Enjolras raised a brow at her words but soon realized what she meant. Eponine was a shadow for so long, all she wanted was to be noticed as a true person.

"I do." He replied, Eponine's dark eyes brightened a little, She got up and retrieved the book from the table beside him. Eponine felt hope beginning to grow again. "And Eponine." Enjolras called, she turned " I always did." Eponine smiled, possibly the first true smile in months.

0000

Enjolras returned again later that night from classes. " I have no meetings tonight and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?" He asked, even though they had been living together for a little over two weeks the two had never shared more than a small meal together. Eponine seemed to brighten at this, happy to have company again, even if that company was Enjolras.

"I would enjoy that M'sieur." She told him,

"I know a cafe not far from here, and don't worry its not fine enough to attract Nazi's." He said and Eponine felt relieved. Enjolras grabbed an umbrella from beside the door, and the pair left the apartment on Rue de Clery and walked the few blocks to the small cafe on Rue de Tracy. The cafe was small and Enjolras right, not fine enough to attract the Nazi's. The people were friendly to them having known Enjolras for years. Her accompaniment surprised the owner Monsieur Hollande, who in turn teased the man for not telling him of her.

"Mademoiselle why have I not seen you here before?" Hollande asked her after giving her hand a kiss, Eponine smirked, of only he knew, a year before this proud cafe owner had chased her and Azelma away from begging. What a difference some new clothes could make.

"I've only been well enough to leave the apartment for a few days M'sieur Hollande." She replied using her best accent in hopes he would not recognize the lower class accent she used normally. Hollande gently patted her hand with a kind smile on his face.

"And Mademoiselle if you can forgive me how were you injured?" His gaze fell to her arm, though it was soon to heal was still concealed in a cast. Eponine's heartbeat quickened and her mouth went dry, Enjolras stiffened a little.

"She fell off her bike." Enjolras answered quickly for her. Hollande sighed a little,

"You must be careful Mademoiselle, you wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face." With that he left to fill their orders. Eponine watched him go,

"Its funny how much kinder people are to me now, I'm still the same person just with a different facade." She played with the napkin in her lap before catching Enjolras's gaze.

"You are seen as upper class now, its a shame but its just how people work." He told her with a shrug. Eponine bit her lip, Enjolras wasn't much for conversation when he wasn't talking of France or the revolution. In fact she thought Max was better.

"Tell me about yourself Enjolras." She finally said leaning forward a little, "After all we are sharing the same space its only fair that I know some about you."

"What do you need to know of me?" Enjolras questioned, Eponine smiled a little,

"I was only trying to make conversation M'sieur." Enjolras sighed, he held his hands up and rolled his eyes, a sign for her to question him. Eponine peppered him with simple questions, and he told her, little bits of his childhood and the university. Time passed and as they cleared their plates conversation die down.

"Are you scared of your cause M'sieur?" Eponine asked him, Enjolras is silent, unsure of how to reply. He believed in his revolution more than anything else, it was what drove him forward in life.

"No, what are you scared of Eponine?"

Flashes of her drunken father and a Nazi officer came to mind, but she wouldn't let Enjolras know of her fears, he would only picture her a weak girl.

"I'm hard to scare Enjolras." She replied her dark eyes showing not a hint of fear he expected in a person like her.

"I am glad to hear that Eponine, we cannot live in fear any longer."

0000

Combeferre opened the door to the small apartment happy to have a place of quiet and safety, well the home had the safety. As soon as Lucie saw her father the child sprang from her place on the floor and leaped into his arms. Combeferre laughed and carried her into the main room, Vivianne was finishing with dinner, her apron smudged with the contents of their meal.

"Papa you are home!" Lucie cried excitedly, Combeferre gently brushed her sandy colored hair from her face.

"Yes _ma petite_." He told her, From the small kitchen Vivianne watched the pair with a wide grin on her face. It had been a few weeks since Julian had been home for the night and it became harder and harder for her to tell Lucie why her beloved Papa wasn't there to put her to bed. Lucie now climbed onto him before settling herself in his lap. He looked tired but that didn't stop him from throwing her onto his shoulder when Vivianne called them for the meal.

And while sitting around the table with Lucie prattling on about her day and the days past where Julian was not present Vivianne felt the stress and fear she normally felt when he was gone disappear. Because right now they were all together, as it should be. When the meal was done she began her task of cleaning up, normally Lucie would help but the child had run off joining her father on the couch while he pulled out a book to read to her. Vivianne scoffed when she saw that he had pulled out another philosophical volume instead of the set of books she had bought for Lucie. Lucie didn't seem to mind the works of Plato and Socrates that Julian read to her, but then again the child was far too smart for her own good.

"Lucie go help your Maman put the dishes away." Julian told her, Lucie groaned and rolled off his lap and trudged over to Vivianne. Smiling Vivianne handed a towel to the girl and Lucie began to dry the pot and dishes. Vivianne looked over to the couch and Julian was now asleep, his glasses in his hands and light colored hair falling into his eyes.

"Lucie be quite Papa's sleeping." Vivianne said, Lucie frowned at the news, Vivianne took Lucie's chin in her damp hand. "Now Papa's tired but I'll make sure he'll be awake to put you to bed."

"But I haven't seen him in forever Maman!" Lucie exclaimed before Vivianne hushed her.

"I know, but let him rest." Vivianne told her and Lucie sighed but remained silent. When the dishes were done Vivianne ran a bath for Lucie promising that Papa would be awake when she was done. Vivianne sat on the couch, leaning against the slumbering Combeferre. The man soon awoke and rubbed his eyes before sliding the glasses on. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Vivianne said, Combeferre smiled and wrapped his arm around her, resting his head atop hers.

"I'm fine, just happy to be home." He replied, With his free hand he took her hand, interlocking their fingers. He looked down at her. she was haggard, long hours spent at the shop, followed by taking care of Lucie meant for a long day. "You look beautiful." He told her in that soft tone she loved. Vivianne blushed a little,

"If you think me lovely now maybe you need new glasses." She quipped, Combeferre grinned and gave her a quick kiss. When the broke he rested his forehead against hers, "I've missed you." She said stroking his face. Combeferre caught her hand and held it in his own large one.

"Me too." He sighed, it had been far too long since he had time with her. He leaned forward for another kiss.

"Maman I'm done!" Lucie called from the bathroom. Vivianne sighed as the hush of the home was broken.

"One moment Lucie." She called and stood, only to have Combeferre's arms encircle her waist, she let out a small squeal as he dragged her into his lap.

"I must make sure your daughter doesn't hurt herself getting out of the bathtub." Vivianne scolded him and he reluctantly let her go. From his position on the couch he watched Vivianne help Lucie out of the deep bathtub and wrap her in a clean towel. He could hear the two of them giggle in all opera's he attended and concerts heard he had never heard a more lovely sound then the two of them. Lucie emerged from the batchroom, hair wet and wrapped iin the towel being carried by Vivianne. Her pink face brightened and she waved at her father.

"You see Lucie I told you he would be up." Vivianne told her and the pair dissapered behind the curtained area that was Lucie's room. Comebederre leaned back on the couch listening to Vivianne scold Lucie, " I need to brush your hair or elese it will be messy!" Vivianne exclaimed.

"But Maman!" Lucie whined, the curtain opened and Lucie ran out, and leaped onto his lap.

"Give me the brush Vivi." Combeferre said and with the child in his lap, he raked the brush through her damp hair.

"I'm glad you are home Papa, Maman doesn't read to me as good as you do." Lucie told him fiddling with her nightgown hem.

"Lucie don't say things like that." Comebrere scolded, giving the girl a small thump on the head.

"But she doesn't and she won't read your books."

"Lucie you are too young for those, you're supposed to like fairy tales." Vivianne told her, still not understanding why her six year old daughter didn't like the books she had as a child.

"They're boring." Lucie shrugged and shook out her damp, newly brushed hair. Vivianne leaned over to Combeferre

"I don't know what you're teaching her, she'll be in university before she's ten." Vivianne shook her head and laughed.

"Ah Lucie will you rise to that challenge?" Combeferre asked, blue eyes sparking.

"Yes Papa." She told him, before scooting off his lap and running to collect the lessons she had done. "Am I doing it correct Papa?" She asked biting her lip. Combeferre looked over the sums and writings.

"My dear you are doing it perfectly." Combeferre scooped her up and held her close. Lucie giggled and beamed with pride, there was nothing more she loved then having her Papa be proud of her.

0000

Combeferre settled himself on the bed in Lucie's "room". The girl curled up next to him her sandy colored hair still slightly damp from the bath. He wrapped an arm around her and with his free hand he held the book. Most little girls went to bed with fairy tales but Lucie was probably the only one who drifted off to tales of mythology, writings of philosophers and memoirs of rulers.

"Papa. will you be home tomorrow?" She asked him, a small crease in her forehead showed her worry, Combeferre pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her head.

"I don't know ma petit."

Lucie frowned, unhappy that he may not be with her. But when he began to read she forgot about it, she knew she was different than the other girls. She didn't like childrens books and preferred to learn then play house. Sure she liked her toys but she was bored by the other girls games.

Maman tried to make her more like the other children, but Papa didn't care, he was proud of her.

He finished the chapter and gave her a final kiss. " Sweet dreams Lucie." He told her tucking the covers in around her. Lucie settled into the warm spot her left, clutching the stuffed rabbit her grandparents gave to her.

"Bon nuit Papa." She whispered as he turned off the bedside lamp. Comebreffer closed the curtain casting one last look to Lucie. Vivianne was on the couch, her knitting needles clicking away.

"Are you enjoying Eponine's company?" He asked her sitting down, Vivianne smiled

"I do like her, she seems hesitant to accept friendship though." Vivianne replied.

"She's not experienced someone like you before." Vivianne blushed "How much do you know of her?" Combeferre asked, did Vivianne know of what Eponine did before the attack?

"Eponine can tell me whatever she wants when she is ready, I won't betray her trust. "

Combeferre gave her a warm smile, reaching over he took the knitting from her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her

"She's lucky to have someone like you, as am I." He whispered, Vivianne grinned and drew him in for another kiss.

AN: Thanks for the support, its awesome. I wanted to focus on Combeferre/Vivianne/Lucie, they will be very important in the future. Also check out my tumblr theirs a link on my profile, I have fic related stuff their and will also post this there.


	5. Chapter 5

000

"Alright Eponine I think we're good to remove the cast." Jolly told her, Eponine was elated finally the cast would be gone and she could have the full function of her arm. But fear also ran through her, was this the end of her stay with Enjolras? The past month had been eventful, she had gone through low of realizing the truth about Marius,and now a few weeks later the wound still hurt, but she felt happier now. There were no worries of a beating, she was never starving and she was out of Friedreich's grasp, that was the greatest part. But now that she was fully healed what purpose would it serve if she continued to live here? Jolly must have noticed her worried expression,

"What's the matter, I thought you would be happy." Eponine bit her lip,

"What will happen to me when Its gone and Enjolras is done sheltering the cripple?" Eponine asked, she didn't want to think of what would happen if Papa saw her again. Jolly sighed and rubbed his head,

"I don't know Eponine, but I promise that you won't go back to the streets." The student held her hand for a moment, before letting go and wiping it off with a handkerchief, Eponine had learned that Jolly was like that with everyone, fearful of whatever microscopic monsters lurked on their skin.

"I don't want charity." Eponine said, she was much to proud of person to accept pity. Jolly shrugged

"Take each day at a time Eponine." He reached into his bag and brought out an angry looking blade, Eponine flinched at the sight of it, "I'm only cutting off the cast." Joly told her softly, Eponine gave him a nod of approval before he leaned over and proceeded to saw through the tough plaster. Eventually the cast cracked open and the warm summer air hit Eponine's skin.

"Finally." Eponine breathed as she gently rubbed the raw skin. Jolly took the arm and examined it before giving her a kind smile.

"It seems everything is healed properly, it takes more than a fracture to bring you down!" He exclaimed making Eponine grin. Jolly packed up his medical bag, leaving some form of an ointment for the skin that was hidden by the cast for so long. "I'm very happy you have healed Eponine." Joly told her as he left, Eponine was puzzled by his statement but then she realized what he meant. Yes her arm mended, but she had healed in other ways. She was nearing normal weight and she was no longer a filthy waif.

"I can't thank you enough for your kindness M'sieur." Eponine told him. Joly blushed a little

"Its nothing I'm just doing my job." He said, with a squeeze to her shoulder Joly left the home, heading off to his own life. Eponine sighed and sat down, how long before she would have to head back to hers?

000

Enjolras came back around three that day. When he saw Eponine he smiled

"I see you're fully recovered." He remarked hanging his suit jacket on the coat rack. Eponine nodded, smoothing the dresses skirt. She twisted the hem, nervously, "Is there something you want to tell me?" Enjolras asked her raising a dark brow. Eponine's stomach twisted

"Enjolras, what is to become of me?" Eponine asked staring at the floor.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, before realization struck, "Ah."

"I can find a job, be your maid but please don't send me back to my family." Eponine pleaded, Enjolras stuffed his hands into his pockets,

"Eponine I wouldn't do that, I've heard enough from Gavroche to know of your father. " Enjolras told her, Eponine looked up, eyes shining with tears. Enjolras shifted a little uncomfortable to see Eponine in tears. "I don't want you to suffer, I don't want anybody to." He told her. Eponine felt her heart race, he was doing this, she knew Enjolras didn't pity her, he accepted her as another person.

"Thank you." She mumbled, still in shock, suddenly she rushed forward throwing her arms around him. Enjolras stiffened surprised at the showing of affection. A moment later Eponine realized what she was doing and jumped back. "I'm sorry, just..." She stuttered " Thank you." Enjolras straightened his tie and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its nothing." He told her, before retreating to his bedroom. Eponine gave a sigh of relief, she would be safe here, but she wondered how many more interactions like this would occur.

000

In his room Enjolras paced the floor, Yes Eponine didn't deserve to go back to her home, but he had a revolution to plan. he didn't need the caring for of a girl to distract him. But Eponine had kept to herself just as he did. Enjolras told himself he couldn't let her take him away from his cause. Wasn't that why he committed himself to Patria?So no ruby lipped women could distract him?

He wanted to rid France of the Nazi's, sure most people in Paris tried to continue with life as normal. They pretended that the Germans weren't there and acted like life was before. Before the war Enjolras had been a champion of the downtrodden people of Paris. Now he saw all of France as the wretched, being lorded over by men in uniform being controlled by a demon in Berlin. And after all the sooner the Germans were gone the sooner Yvonne could return home. He smiled at the thought of his sisters face when she saw a former street urchin living in her room. Because he wasn't just fighting for his fellow citizens, he was fighting for the only woman he loved to come back home.

000

Eponine opened the door the next day to find Vivianne in the hall once again. The older women's face lit up when she saw Eponine.

"Finaly you're free of that monstrosity!" She exclaimed entering the apartment. Eponine giggled slightly feeling foolish that one persons company could make her feel so happy. Vivianne was kind to her, not in Joly's sympathetic way, Combeferre's gentle words or what ever way Enjolras's actions were, but rather genuine friendship.

"I've heard that you will remain here, am I right?" She asked Eponine, the girls smile was all she needed. Vivianne grasped Eponine's hand making her flinch, she still wasn't used to affectionate touches. "Oh Eponine I'm so happy you will stay." Vivianne breathed, and squeezed Eponine's hand.

"May I ask you something Vivianne?" Eponine questioned

"Anything."

"Why are you so kind to me?" Her question was so simple. Eponine was poor and Vivianne wealthy, even in the hard years before the war Vivianne had been upperclass. And true, before she married Vivianne felt the same distaste for the poor that many others did. But she had learned more of them, they were suffering the life given to them. When Combeferre had suggested her to befriend the injured gamine Vivianne had still been unsure, even though Eponine was hesitant of her actions Vivianne felt something for Eponine. It had been so long since she had a real friend the other women in the circle of society had rebuffed her attempts at friendship, but Eponine accepted it after awhile.

"Because I want to be your friend Eponine." She said simply.

"I've never really had friends, only Azelma." Eponine told her

"Well its high time you start." Vivianne responded, with a grin on her face. Eponine's heart leaped a little, friendship from someone who didn't want anything in return.

"Now may I ask you something Eponine?"

"You may." But her stomach dropped, what would she think if she knew of her past.

"I work as a seamstress and the owner of the shop needs more women to work, would you mind joining me?" Vivianne asked, " I'm afraid its not much pay, but you can save it, give it to your sister whatever you want."

"But I cannot sew." Eponine stated flatly

"I'll train you, don't you see Eponine, If you do well you could have means of making a living."

A job that doesn't make you feel filthy, that won't make you a whore, you'll be respected.

Vivianne was giving her another chance at life, just as Enjolras was.

"I guess I accept." Eponine answered. Vivianne clapped her hands together,

"I'm afraid it not glamorous, but its a start." Vivianne told her, Eponine nearly laughed, being a seamstress was practically being a movie star compared to being a whore.

"It doesn't matter, believe me there are many worse jobs." Eponine's words hung in the air,

"May I say Eponine that you look much better, soon you'll attract every man in Paris!" Vivianne joked but soon realized her mistake. Eponine's face fell, every man except one. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean that." She stammered, Eponine held up a hand,

"Its okay, I mean it still hurts but I know the truth now maybe thats better." Eponine shrugged, Vivianne thought for a moment, the room was silent.

"You deserve someone better, someone who truly loves you Eponine." Eponine laughed a little

"I don't believe anyone would love me, surely not like Combeferre loves you." Vivianne blushed at this.

"I'm lucky I know, but you will find someone too, everyone has that one person Eponine." Vivianne offered, Vivianne's ords gave Eponine some much needed comfort. Enjolras had no idea how to relate to the woman's feelings, and she was thankful to have someone like Vivianne to talk to.

"Thank you, for everything." Eponine whispered, Vivianne gently touched her hand.

"Its nothing, I'm happy to have someone to speak with. " Vivianne smiled

000

Enjolras sat down at the table that night, he was tired having spent the morning in underground classes, and much of the afternoon and evening trying to recruit more and more men to join in the fight. Eponine seemed in a good mood though. She set the plate of meat down on the table before taking the apron off.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked taking a slice of beef off the plater

"I have a job now." Eponine told him beaming,

"Doing what exactly?"

"Vivianne is getting me a job sewing with her." Eponine told him.

"You don't need to pay anything to me, you know that." Enjolras stated

"Enjolras, I can't stay here forever, if I get a job I'll be able to take care of myself, maybe Azelma too." Eponine explained. Enjolras nodded in agreement, Eponine was being given a new life and it was clear she wasn't taking it for granted.

"I'm happy for you Eponine." Enjolras answered, in the dim lighting Eponine's tan skin glowed with happiness, just for a moment Enjolras was struck with her beauty, blinking he sent that idea away, she was just Eponine.

AN: Again thanks for the support, Eponine starts her job in the next chap and meets another new friend, and a certain person from her past. And Happy 18th BDay to CrazyCherries!


	6. Chapter 6

Eponine opened the door to the shop, letting the bell clink behind her she quickly saw Vivianne. The woman grinned and whirled towards her.

"Don't be so frightened Eponine, you have nothing to fear." Vivianne assured her, gently taking her arm. Eponine blushed but allowed herself to be put at a table. The sewing machine stood in front of menacing and dangerous. "Here you go." Vivianne told her handing over a small square of fabric. " I'm guessing you've never used one of these before."

Eponine nodded sheepishly. "No harm in that Eponine everyone must start somewhere." Vivianne placed the fabric down and slid it under the needle. Flipping a switch she lowered the needle. "Now keep your fingers away but guide it slowly, now put a little pressure on the pedal." Eponine gently pressed the foot pedal and the machine clanked to life, so much so that her hands flew up from the machine she held her foot in the air allowing the machine to quite itself. Vivianne giggled before carefully pulling the fabric back and placing Eponine's hands onto it. " Now again." She told her and Eponine reluctantly allowed her foot to touch the pedal again. With Vivianne's support she gently pushed the fabric through creating a neat line. "See?" Vivianne said when she was done. "Nothing to be frightened over." Vivianne removed the square and moved it so the free space would be available. " Now on your own." She instructed. Eponine pushed the fabric again this time not jumping when the machine came to life. Her stitches were not as straight as Vivianne's but they weren't as sloppy as the the ones that used to make up her clothing.

"You'll be up to speed in no time." Vivianne remarked before motioning for Eponine to get up. "However for now I'll have you on cutting and pinning duty." She showed Eponine a table heaped with shapes of parchment and cloth. "Its a good start, we can work more on the machine's later." Vivianne said. Eponine sat down and Vivianne handed her the stack of patterns. Eponine set to work on pinning the pattern paper to the allotted fabric, Vivianne was right, it was a dull task but something she easily mastered. The whirl of Vivianne's machine was stopped by the opening of th door.

"Vivi why do you send me on deliveries?" A female's voice exclaimed. Eponine peeked from behind the mountain of scraps. A girl about her own age stood by the door. Her hair was a coppery color, barely hitting her shoulder blades.

"Its not my fault you dislike people." Vivianne tutted

"Its not that I dislike people I just dislike speaking with them."

Vivianne laughed and leaned back "Eponine come over here!" She called,

"Its lovely to meet you at last, I'm Suzette." The girl held out a hand which Eponine took. Suzette soon sat at her own machine, prompting Eponine to go back to her table. They continued for the next few hours, staying mostly silent except for a few short conversations here and there. When the noon hour came Vivianne turned off her machine and Suzette did the same.

"Eponine would you like to join us for lunch?" Vivianne asked her. Eponine smiled slightly, feeling the warm glow of acceptance spread through her. Vivianne locked up the shop. The June day was warm, with the sun shining high above them and the trees and flowers in bloom one could barely tell that a war was raging around them.

When the entered Vivianne's apartment Eponine was suprised to find another girl in it. She was around Gaveroche's age give or take a few years.

"Eponine this is Margerie, she's Suzette's sister." Vivianne explained "She takes care of Lucie." Margerie gave her a shy smile before herding an excited Lucie to the bathroom to wash up. Eponine felt a sudden pang of loneliness, she wondered what Azelma was doing right now, was she getting enough to eat, was Papa hurting her?

"Are you alright?" Suzette asked her timidly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Eponine answered, shaking the thoughts of Azelma away, maybe tonight she could sneak over to the tenement and visit her.

Suzette bit her lip nervously making it more obvious that she didn't enjoy talking to people. Vivianne was bustling around the small kitchen gathering the contents of their lunch. Margerie and Lucie appeared again and now Eponine could see the striking similarities between the sisters. Both had coppery red curls, grey eyes and noses smattered in freckles. But while Suzette's features were simple and quite plain Margerie showed that she would become a stunning young women shortly.

"How are the lessons going?" Vivianne asked from the stove where she was heating up a pan of leftover chicken.

"Madame I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with her." Margerie replied, Lucie beamed earning her a jostle from her sitter. " Don't be getting a big head on me, its not good for you."

Suzette looked down at the table, " Margerie is the smart one, I've never had much of a mind for school." Her pale cheeks flushed, embarrassed.

"I don't think thats wrong." Eponine suddenly said, Suzette turned to her, grey eyes questioning. "I don't think it makes you any less of a person for not having the mind for school, theres much more to intelligence than rattling off sums and dates." Eponine finished, Suzette gazed at her.

"Thank you Eponine." She whispered. Eponine shrugged, how would this girl react if she told her that education ended for her as a child as soon as the money dried up and she was sent to the streets.

"Well now that we've all had a heart to heart, lets have our meal." Vivianne told them setting the plate down on the table.

"Why do you live with Papa's friend?" Lucie asked, staring at Eponine. Eponine opened her mouth for a moment before closing it.

"I don't have anywhere else, he was kind enough to let me in." Eponine answered carefully, hoping the child didn't pry any further.

"Are you an orphan like Margerie?" Lucie asked, clearly oblivious to the words that upset the sisters. She had two perfectly alive and well parents but given how the relationship was she might as well be one.

"Yes I am." Eponine replied, Vivianne gave her a look but she ignored it.

"Don't ask anymore questions Lucie." Vivianne told her daughter, Lucie rolled her eyes.

"But Maman how will I learn without asking questions?" Lucie whined and Eponine smirked in spite of it. Vivianne shook her head.

"You listen to much to your Papa." Vivianne muttered, Lucie grinned at her mother's comment, happy to be compared to the man. The child obviously adored her father and Eponine remembered the days when she absolutely adored hers, but Lucie was lucky. Combeferre would never change like her's had, he was to gently of man for that.

0000

"Thank you for what you said Eponine." Suzette told her as they left the apartment. Vivianne had given them the key to the shop, telling them she would be back in an hour or so. Eponine and Suzette both knew that the older women was running off to spend a few hours with her husband.

"Its nothing." Eponine replied,

"I mean Margerie's lucky, we moved to Paris when she was six and she was able to go to school, I was thirteen and the village school wasn't the best. Besides I was needed at the farm." Suzette told her, Eponine was surprised. For a girl who claimed she didn't like speaking to people she was surprisingly open to her.

"Where are you from?." Eponine asked

"Riedisheim, its near Mulhouse." Suzette answered quickly. Eponine saw the sad look in Suzette's eyes,

"Did you move here after..."

"After my parents died? Yes I did." Suzette finished. She sucked in her breath, "Well actually after Papa dies Maman passed when Margerie was an infant."

"I'm sorry." Eponine said, Suzette turned to her

"Vivianne told me of your parents, you're not an orphan." Eponine gaped feeling foolish and embarrassed. "Its alright, I'm not mad or anything I understand why you would say it." Suzette told her.

By now they had entered the shop, Eponine gently grabbed Suzette's arm.

" I thought you didn't like talking." She said making Suzette giggle, but the girls face turned genuine.

"I don't, but I know you won't judge me and think less of me, and I will do the same to you." Eponine stopped as Suzette went inside.

No judgement, she was getting used to it.

0000

The day was winding down and with duck setting in Eponine was ready to get back to the apartment when the door to the shop once again chimed.

"Oh Cosette how wonderful for you to stop by!" Vivianne exclaimed, Eponine's mouth hung open in shock, no it couldn't be her. Eponine stood up and peeked over to the door. A petite blonde women stood by Vivianne, nearly the definition of an angel she even seemed to float in the shop. Vivianne turned and grinned, "Eponine this is Cosette, she donates some of our items. " Cosette's blue eyes showed a glint of recognition before they faded back to normal, She gave Eponine a warm smile and held out a white gloved hand.

"Pleased to meet you Eponine." Eponine took the hand tentatively, still unsure if this bourgeois girl was the same slave girl from her childhood. But as soon as Cosette whirled into the shop she left.

"Are you alright Eponine its like you've seen a ghost." Suzette questioned.

"I'm fine." Eponine replied shaking her head trying to free it of any remnants of Cosette, this was a new life and she had to start over fresh.

0000

When Vivianne closed the shop Eponine headed not in the direction of Enjolras's apartment but of her old neighborhood. If she was right this was just the time for her Azelma to return back from the corners to allow her father to collect whatever coins she got. And she was right, not far ahead amongst the unwashed bodies of the low class a young brunette girl was slipping through the masses.

"Zelma!" Eponine shouted, Azelma turned and her long fair face light up. The pair bounded towards each other and Azelma shot herself into her older sisters arms.

"Ponine I've missed you so!" Azelma whispered, Eponine smiled and stroked Azelma's rats nest hair,

"Me too, tell me are you getting by?" She held the girl at arms length, Azelma shrugged

"Another day living more or less." She replied, Eponine guided them out of the traffic flow and next to a grimy wall.

"And Papa, how has he been?" Eponine questioned worried for the answer

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Azelma responded, Eponine looked down and saw a bruise on the girls arm, Azelma noticed and covered her bruise with her hand. "Don't worry, I can fend for myself." She told Eponine.

Eponine gave a weak smile to her sister before embracing her again." You've gotta leave Papa and the gang will be out soon." Azelma told her, Eponine hugged her sister once more before leaving, Eponine cast one look back only to find that Azelma had disappeared into the crowd.

0000

"How was your first day on the job?" Enjolras asked as they sat down for dinner that night. Eponine smiled, "Its not bad I quite like the other women their." She told him.

"I'm surprised that you would be so happy around others." Enjolras responded, knowing of Eponine's tendency to avoid social situations.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Enjolras." Eponine quipped with a coy smile. It had been like this for awhile, it had become easier to speak to each other as time went on, perhaps Enjolras wasn't as frightened of a woman as he had once been.

"You're right I don't know much of you." Enjolras responded, surprising Eponine. "Maybe because you will be here for some time I should get to know you more." He finished and took a sip of wine.

"What exactly do you want to know of me?" Eponine asked, looking down at her plate

"Nothing more than you want to tell me." Enjolras looked at her with dark eyes, eyes usually harsh and passionate now soft and calm. Eponine bit her lip and took a shaky breath, telling Vivianne of her life was one thing but Enjolras was no kind women, could he accept her if her knew of who she was?

"I won't judge you Eponine." Enjolras said quietly, Eponine looked up and clenched her hands.

"Alright, from the beginning?" She asked and Enjolras gave her a slight nod. "When I was little my family owned an inn, it wasn't a good one considering who my parents are. We stole and cheated the guests I helped too." She stopped Enjolras kept her gaze not showing any emotion. "There was a girl, Cosette who lived with us, she was a slave to us, Papa and Maman beat her, me and Azelma harassed her. Than one day a man came and adopted her." She stopped the image of the lark standing in the shop came to mind. "I guess we got what we deserved." She said simply.

"I don't think you deserve what happened to you." Enjolras said suddenly, surprising Eponine with a bout of compassion. "Yes what you did was wrong, but you didn't know better, now your parents I'm not sure if I can say the same for them."

Eponine felt a warm smile grow on her face, she was touched to see the cold marble leader show that he could have kindness in him. Enjolras nodded at her to continue.

"Not long after she left, we lost the inn, then we came to Paris and its been like you saw me before the attack since." She finished and played with the hem of her dress, nervous."

"I'm sorry for what's happened to you, really I am." Enjolras said, Eponine would have taken offence to his words but his tone wasn't pitying but sincere.

"I never really thought I mattered, maybe thats why I fell for Marius so much, he made me feel like I mattered." Eponine mumbled,

"You do matter, every single person does." Enjolras replied, making Eponine feel warm inside. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Enjolras stood and took his plate to the sink.

"You've had a long day and made dinner, let me clean up." Enjolras told her, Eponine tilted her head to the side with a smirk.

"Isn't that not your correct role?" She asked, Enjolras let the water in the sink run,

"The colors of the world are changing day by day." He replied stopping the flow of water and rolling his shirt sleeves up exposing toned arms, Eponine blushed when she realized she was staring at him and quickly moved to the couch by the window. She parted the sheer curtain pushing the window open letting the breeze fill the stuffy room. She looked down at the dark street and furrowed her brow when she saw a man walking below the window she leaned forward trying to see him. The man stepped into the street lamp the glow illuminating his features. Eponine gasped. Dark hair, fair skin all wrapped up in the Nazi uniform. The man gave a slight wave with that terrifying icy smile. She jumped back letting out a small squeak.

"Eponine? What's wrong?" Enjolras called and walked over to her, drying his hands on a towel.

"Someone, someone outside startled me." She stammered, Enjolras walked over to the window and peeked out.

"No one's their Eponine." He turned, his annoyance turning to concern when he saw the leval of fear on her face. He set a large hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He asked. Eponine shook her head

"I'm fine, just got startled thats all, Im sorry its been a long day and i'm going to bed." She quickly told him and shoved past him nearly running to her room. Enjolras watched her leave and disappear into the bedroom. What had scared her so?

0000

In her bedroom Eponine wrung her hands together, he was there he had seen her. She paced the floor, what would he do to her? Eponine walked to the window and peeked out fearful that he would be waiting, but no the street was empty.

Eponine sat on the bed and knew that what she had feared the most was happening, Friedrich had found her.

AN: Thanks for the reviews,and sorry for the delay we've had tons of flooding where I live talking about taking a boat to school rather than a bus! Again review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Eponine had been terrified to go to the shop the next day, in every alley and around every corner she could see him lurking. But it wasn't just the fear of him finding her, she was connected to Enjolras now, what if they found out of his meetings and revolutionary behavior? He'd be executed surely along with all the other ami's. Eponine shuddered at the thought of Lucie never seeing her father again.

Eponine quickly shuffled back to the apartment that evening ducking through alleys and checking every moment to see if she was being followed. While making her way through the last alley, with his apartment building in sight Eponine breathed a sigh of relief, she was nearly their. The relief however was short lived. A hand reached out and grabbed her, she soon found herself against the wall. Eponine opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into Friedreich's empty eyes.

"Eponine you've been quite rude, I've not seen you in so long." He told her in the mocking voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Let me go, I'm not like that anymore." She hissed and tried to smack him, her hand however was caught and slammed against the wall.

"Now, now my dear, I don't want to hurt you again, especially now that you look so divine." Friedrich gave his lips a lick and Eponine felt bile rising up.

"Leave me alone you pig." She shouted, Fredrichs free hand soon grabbed her mouth,

"Such rude words from a common whore." Friedrich clucked and shook his head

"My companion will be home soon, he'll hurt you." Eponine managed to choke out. Friedrich laughed,

"Oh now I understand you've got a live in client, what does he do dresses you up before you screw?"

Eponine's face burned " He's not a client he took me in after you tried to kill me." She told him struggling to undo his tight grasp.

"Eponine if I really tried I could kill you, however its just too much fun to keep you around." His voice dropped off, his tone flat and serious. "Do you really think he would care about you? That anyone care? " His smiled" Once a whore always one my dear little Eponine."

Eponine's stomach dropped, how much truth were in those words? Would Enjolras accept her if her knew that she serviced the nazi's. Eponine opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard voices coming down the street, Enjolras he was coming!

"Thats him now and he has friends do you really think you have a chance without your bear here?" She whispered, Friedrich stayed silent before releasing her hand, he than stroked her hair and leaned down to her ear, his breath warm on her skin.

"Remember that I can easily tell a freind of your little sister." His voice was childish and teasing. With that he pushed her away and sauntered down the alley dissapering from view. Eponine leaned on the wall, her legs shaking and heart palpitatings.

"Eponine?" She looked up and saw Enjolras, Combeferre was standing a little behind him. _Her saviors again_. "What's wrong you look terrified. " Enjolras said

"I'm I'm fine just some gamines who tried to ruff me up." She lied, Enjolras didn't look like he believed her but he didn't pry and further.

"Lets get inside." He gently told her, Combeferre gave them a concerned look but a nod from the leader was all it took for him to part.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras asked, Eponine shrugged.

"I told you I'm alright." She mumbled, Enjolras sighed but let the topic rest. He opened the door to his apartment.

"I don't have a meeting tonight do you want to go back to the cafe?" He asked setting his bag down. Eponine's stomach dropped, going out into the streets of Paris after what had just happened wasn't something she wanted to do, but Enjolras would become suspicious, and she didn't want him to find out of her relationship with Fredrich. And the cafe was free of Nazi's wasn't it?

"I'd like that, just let me get ready." She told him. Enjolras nodded and Eponine went to her bedroom. Brushing her dark hair she pinned a few of her curls down, it was a hot and dry day in Paris and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. Sliding out of her damp dress she slid on one of Yvette's. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, the dress hit right at her knee, the sleeves puffed slightly and had a plain collar. When she joined Enjolras again he seemed surprised by her appearance, in fact if he hadn't been living with her he wouldn't have recognized Eponine at all.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, Eponine nodded and followed him out of the apartment.

0000

"Mademoiselle! Its so nice to see you've recovered from that accident!" Monsieur Hollande exclaimed as the pair sat down.

"Thank you M'sieur I'm touched to see you care." Eponine replied

"Bah, a belle like you should have all of France at your feet, but I've seen you have Enjolras doing just so." Hollande winked and left to fill their orders, Enjolras coughed awkwardly and drummed his fingertips on the table.

"How have the meetings gone?" Eponine asked him, Enjolras sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Its hard to get the men to join, I feel like we're rabbits against the wolf." He replied

"You shouldn't lose faith, even with every Nazi in France the people will still win, they don't have that kind of power." Eponine told him, Enjolras smiled a little.

"I wish people were more like you Eponine, to have faith like that." Enjolras's words made Eponine blush.

"I've had some inspiration." She replied coyly. Enjolras grinned.

0000

The meal was finished and Enjolras left a few bills on the table. Eponine was standing up when she heard a voice that made her shake.

"Well my dear Eponine its so nice to see you again." Eponine turned around silently and came face to face with Friedrich, the man stood in his full uniform despite the heat.

"Eponine what's going on." Enjolras asked standing up, Friedrich turned to the revolutionary with a sly grin.

"Oh this must be your new client! How lovely he takes you for a meal!" Friedrich exclaimed clasping his hands together. Eponine looked at Enjolras as realization came to his face, tears built up in her eyes, no, no, oh God no its happening. Enjolras knew of the prostitution.

"You didn't know of me?" Friedrich questioned mocking surprise.

"Please lets go." Eponine said and moved forward but Friedrich blocked her.

"My dear girl, I couldn't be a good man and not let him know of your past shall we say... interactions." Friedrich turned again to Enjolras, taking in his appearance he wrinkled his nose slightly. " You see, Eponine and I had an arrangement, but now it seems she's moved on to greener pastures."

"Enjolras please lets go." Eponine begged her eyes now shining with tears. But Enjolras remained stock still.

"Officer I would prefer you to let us leave." He told Fredrich through clenched teeth. Fredrich gave him a wink,

"Ah I can only imagine what you want to run off to do, I can assure you she's very good."

Eponine had enough, she rushed forward but Fredrich caught her arm and she jumped,

"Now I hope we will one day come to your senses and join me again my dear." Fredrich told her,

"Let her go," Enjolras ordered, his voice strong and gaze terrifying. Fredrich raised his hands in defeat and Eponine rushed out of the cafe.

"Eponine!" Enjolras called as he jogged after her, Eponine quickened her pace, Enjolras might have been a fit young man but Eponine was raised running away from the cops. "Eponine stop" Enjolras called again, this time he caught up to her and grabbed her hand, Eponine jerked away out of habit, but stopped.

She gazed at the ground, now willing to meet his eyes. "I guess you know everything now Enjolras." She whispered,

"Eponine lets talk more when we're inside." He told her softly, Eponine looked away and saw they weren't far from the building, silently she moved forward and Enjolras stayed a few feet behind her.

When they entered the apartment Eponine flicked on the lamp beside the armchair.

"He was the one who you ran into today." Enjolras stated Eponine nodded, "And the one you saw on the street, the man who hurt you."

"Yes." She said and looked up, "Well M'sieur you know live with a whore." She spat

"Don't say that." Enjolras commanded taking a step forward. "You think I would judge? That our world is so god awful that the women are forced to be with monsters like him?" Eponine felt a tear roll down her cheek,

"What are you saying?" She asked

"That I'm not going to change the way I see you." Enjolras told her,

"So I'm not being thrown to the gutter like the whore I am?"

"Will you stop calling yourself that? Forget the past and move on to the future." Enjolras sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "And why would I let him have any more of a chance to harm you?"

Eponine was taken aback by Enjolras, no one had ever cared about her. _He didn't want her harmed._

"But he knows where I am, he'll find me and he knows of Azelma he'll make her do the same things I did." Eponine was now crying and shaking in fear. Suddenly she was pressed against a warm form, it took her a moment to realize that Enjolras was holding her. She hung onto him, desperate for the kind embrace.

Enjolras stood stiffly at first, he didn't know the last time he had hugged someone, possibly Yvette before she went off to school. He could feel Eponine heave against him and her small body tremble. He now understood her secretiveness, and the attack on her that night made more sense now. The question now was how to keep her out of this man's grasp?

"He won't hurt you again Eponine, I promise you that." He told her, Eponine sniffed and stepped back slightly still holding onto his shirt, her dark eyes shining with tears that streaked across her tan skin.

"You're not alone any longer, you have all of the ami's on your side, I'm sure Bahrol's just looking for an excuse to punch a Nazi. " Enjolras gave her arm a slight squeeze and Eponine smiled through her tears.

Eponine sniffed again and bit her lip "I'm so scared of him, he scares me more than Papa,more than anything." She began to cry again and Enjolras pulled her in closer.

"I'm here for you too Eponine." He whispered, Eponine squeezed her eyes shut and tried to believe that these men would be able to protect her from him, that Enjolras would protect her. But when push came to shove and Enjolras was faced with staring down the barrel of a gun would he feel the same?

Enjolras gently released her and Eponine let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this." She told him Enjolras stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Eponine you are what I fight for, you shouldn't suffer what these bastards do, no one should." He replied. Eponine took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said simply,

"You shouldn't have to thank me for wanting you protected."

"Not for that, for comforting me." She said, Enjolras looked confused. " I thought you were the marble man, how would the world react if they knew you held a crying girl?"

Enjolras shrugged, "The world would do nothing." He replied. Eponine brushed her hair off her face.

"I think I'll go to bed, its been an...eventful evening." She told him, Enjolras nodded and stepped out of the way of the hallway.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Eponine turned around,

"I'm fine."

0000

Enjolras sat in his chair and from the silence in the home he could tell Eponine was asleep. His cat jumped up to the table next to him and proceeded to lick its paws.

"I really should name you." He mumbled and scratched its head. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He was surprised by his actions with Eponine tonight, the first time was forgivable but she didn't truly need the embrace the second time, he had wanted to comfort her. He found himself wanting to keep her safe more so than normal, the thought of that officer finding her again made him furious, but also terrified that she could be hurt again, and not have the same fate as last time.

And their was something else in that embrace, he has hesitant to let go of her. _I can't do this now, I'm not foolish. Why is this happening so suddenly _He thought ,Eponine was in danger of becoming too close to him and with the life he lived that was a bad thing.

AN: Ah now he's getting a little soft! Fredreich's a combination of Moriarty from _Sherlock_, the step father from _Pans Labyrinth _and HH. Holmes a serial killer( So he's fun to write!) BTW my choir is doing a les Mis Melody for our next concert and my choir is doing I Dreamed a Dream! Soooo excited and I'm sneaking in my Patria pin somehow.. anyhow R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

July 1942

The days had turned dry and blistering hot in Paris, Eponine was continuing her work at the small shop, it was a few weeks since she and Enjolras had the run in with Friedrich and somehow she had managed to avoid the Nazi. Eponine Realized that telling Enjolras of her past had in the end been better, she didn't feel like she was living a lie anymore and Enjolras didn't seem to care that she had performed the acts in fact it gave him more reason to keep her with him, he didn't want to see her hurt, his kindness echoed in her ears, she couldn't imagine a time when someone last cared about her safety that much, and it felt amazing.

000

On a blistering hot Tuesday the women didn't feel very much like sewing, Eponine had finally been moved up to a sewing machine and though Suzette and Vivianne sometimes had to redo her work Eponine was proud she had improved. Suzette was leaning over in her seat in hopes of catching the breeze the old rusty fan gave off,

"Suzette you're blocking the breeze!" Vivianne called out, the older woman's fair face was covered in a sheen of sweat. still Vivianne seemed to look like she came right out of a magazine, Eponine didn't know how the women always looked perfect, Suzette groaned and adjusted the bandana that kept her red curls off her damp forehead.

"Vivi its much too warm for the machines to be running. The metals hot to the touch!" She exclaimed and wiped her brow,

"If you're so hot why don't you make this delivery for me, at least its breezy outside." Vivianne told her motioning to a box that contained a newly sewn skirt. Suzette's face became fearful that she would need to interact with a stranger but she stood and grabbed the box and her straw hat. When she had left Vivianne leaned over to Eponine.

"It really must be hot here if she's willing to speak with someone." Vivianne laughed and Eponine giggled.

0000

Suzette headed down the street quickly, she wasn't used to the hot Parisian summer even after al hr years living here, she missed the mountain air all fresh and cool, she missed seeing the snowy peaks and the wildflower in the meadows. Suzette smiled she could nearly see the flocks peaks if she thought hard enough. Suddenly she collided with an object falling back she clutched the box tightly, but her hat flew off.

"Mademoiselle I'm so sorry." A man told her, Suzette looked up and saw the man retrieve her hat, she face turned bright pink, _oh he had to be handsome, _

"Its fine M'sieur, I wasn't paying attention. " She replied quietly. The man Gave her the hat and she quickly felt embarrassed by the ratty cloth on her head and stuffed it on. The man gave her his hand and she wished her hands weren't so sweaty. The man helped her up and Suzette was ready to bolt away.

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" He asked her gently, Suzette felt her face burning,

"Yes, yes no harm no foul M'sieur." She mumbled looking down.

"Alright then Mademoiselle, be careful now." The man told her, Suzette looked up in time to see him tip his boater hat at her which caused her already slightly sunburned face to darken and for her to clutch the package closer and scurry off.

_Silly little Suzette, your heart takes wing at every handsome man who glances at you_

She thought as her feet smacked the pavement, she removed the slip of paper from the package with the address on it and saw that she had indeed reached her destination. With a deep breath she knocked on the door bracing herself for the rendezvous.

0000

The late afternoon sunlight peeked through the drawn blinds of the shop, with Eponine and Vivianne working the machines and Suzette adding a lace trim by hand the minutes past slowly each women wanting nothing more then to return home and sleep through the heat. The door to the shop chimed again and Vivianne's face broke out into a smile. She switched off her machine and nearly jumped up,

"I hope I'm not bothering you." Combeferre said after Vivianne untangled herself from him,

"Not at all, I've missed you." Vivianne whispered and happily accepted a kiss from him. She heard a shuffling and peeked around the tall man to see another young student by the door,

"Jehan! Oh I'm sorry for that." She exclaimed

"Its nothing, it makes my heart feel good seeing love during such a time." The poet replied before turning his head to where he heard a small squeak.

"Suzette are you okay?" Vivianne asked, the red headed quickly ducked and gave a curt nod. Jehan's blue eyes widened at the sight of her

"I see I didn't injure you too much?" He asked smiling before turning to a confused Vivianne, "I accidentally plowed into her earlier on the sidewalk." He explained "Once again I'd like to apologize to you Suzette." He told her using the name he just learned

"Thank you M'sieur." Suzette said in a barely audible tone, clenching the fabric in her pale hands.

The poet smiled again in the way that made her stomach jump to her throat " And Suzette thats a lovely name it means lilly does it not?"

Suzette only nodded her throat drying out, Vivianne grinned

"Jehan's our poet you see." She explained to Suzette. Vivianne then turned to Combeferre who whispered in her ear, "Excuse us for a moment please." She told the small group. Eponine glanced over her shoulder at the blushing Suzette and friendly Jehan.

"Your, your a poet? " Suzette managed to say with hands shaking.

"Yes, I'm afraid not a known one yet but we can all have dreams." He told her.

"You write that's good." She said and Jehan raised a brow

"And why is it?"

"Because I can read." Suzette replied and realized her words, She could hear Eponine snicker and felt her face grow even a deeper shade of red.

"Well thats very good Mademoiselle." Jehan told her

_Stupid, stupid girl_

Suzette didn't have anymore time to make a fool out of herself as Combeferre and Vivianne returned and Jehan grabbed the book that he set on the table.

"Have a pleasant day Madame's." He told them and followed Combeferre outside. Once the men were gone Eponine allowed herself to laugh bending over her machine.

"Eponine what's so funny?" Vivianne asked,

"Oh Vivianne you should have told me Suzette was a hopeless romantic!" Eponine exclaimed still giggling, Vivianne turned to Suzette with a coy smile on her face.

"Now, Suzette did your collision with Jehan sweep you of your feet?" She laughed and Suzette bunched the fabric in her hands.

"Please don't laugh at me." She said meekly and Vivienne's face went from laughing too apathetic.

"Suzette were not being mean, your my friend were just joking." The older women comforted and Suzette smoothed out the fabric.

"I'm just being silly anyways." She mumbled,

"Hey now!" Eponine chided and got up from her seat. " You're allowed to have a crush, your a lovely girl and thats what your supposed to do." Eponine gently took the newly lace trimmed sleeve and set it on the table. "Believe me I know."Her words were gentle and true and Suzette allowed herself to look up and Eponine's kind smile assured her that she did no wrong.

"I'm not willing myself that anything would come of it but, am I allowed to try?" She asked quietly, knowing all too well of Eponine's feelings for Marius.

"I don't know Suzette, but I don't know him very well." Vivianne told her sitting down at her machine.

"Anythings worth a go." Eponine whispered with a smile and Suzette smiled back.

_Its just a silly little crush_

She thought to herself. Sighing she watched Eponine return to her machine and the room soon filled with the buzzing of pounding needles and the soft sounds of fabric slipping around. Suzette grabbed the other sleeve and lined up the lace, pinning it in place. It was just a silly crush, she had always been this way, Papa had said it was her innocence, to never see more than love when girls her age should be more interested in other acts. She couldn't count the number of men she'd fancied, of course she never even spoke to most of them, she could reckon that a good half of them never knew her name. But maybe this time would be different.

AN, Things are just crush like for now and one sided(for now). I'm sorry for the delay but I've had art awards, essay readings, two English projects, a sociology final and PBR project and have been busy, I just wanted to get something done today and today's been pretty bad, my family got bad news. Your love makes me feel a little better. So yeah review and whatnot.


	9. Chapter 9

Azelma raked her fingers through her damp hair, Papa had thrown her off the mattress this morning yelling for her to clean herself. Azelma had been happy, it had been weeks since she last bathed and the heat didn't help very much with keeping the smell of body odor down. Maman filled an old rusty and leaky tin basin with water that looked quite clean. Azelma was then handed a small lump of soap to use, a luxury she hadn't had in so long. It didn't occur to her to wonder why Papa was having her cleaned up, maybe she had gotten a job like Eponine. But another thought soon came to mind, one that made her heart drop like a stone in the Seine.

Was Papa whoring her off like he had Eponine? Suddenly the soap smelled vile and the water looked like it could grab her and drown her. Still Azelma finished bathing and with shaking hands buttoned up her best dress and managed to arrange her dark curls. Maman came up to her and pinched her pale cheeks hard.

"You have your fathers narrow face." She remarked as Azelma cheeks flushed as if she had applied rouge. Azelma sighed, she knew she wasn't the beauty Eponine was, even in her starvation and filth Eponine attracted the eyes of many men. "Still I guess you're good enough." Her mother tuted and turned on heel.

Papa stood in the doorway, ready to drag her off. As they scurried through the back alleys and streets, all the while Papa grip not lessening on Azelma's thin arm, Azelma looked around in hopes of finding Eponine by chance.

"Papa where are we going?" Azelma asked

"Hush girl, don't ask questions." Papa hissed. Azelma obeyed.

0000

Azelma rounded a corner and saw three other girls, around her age waiting with older men. Stopping in her place she turned to her father.

"Papa please, don't make me do it." She begged grasping at her father's arm. The ex innkeeper shook off her hands and gave her a slight shove. Azelma was pushed into the line the other girls stood in. Like her they were from the slums, she didn't know whether these girls were standing with fathers or bosses, either didn't seem to care whether the young women went off to their doom as long as they could collect their money. The silent Parisians stood as a chattering of German voices grew closer, Azelma felt herself begin to shake as the thought of the men coming for her took over. Soon four Nazi soldiers stood in front of them.

"How much for the blonde?" One soldier asked, his cigarette trailing smoke as he pointed at the blonde girl.

"twenty sous a night." Her pimp replied pushing the girl forward. The nazi nodded and took out a few bills.

"What about the one on the left." One man asked. Azelm's head shot up and she stared at the man asking about her. For a moment she forgot about the uniform and saw only a handsome young man, if the circumstance's had been different she would have felt safe next to the man, his eyes weren't hard like Papa's but soft. She then remembered that this would be the man to take her virginity.

"Fourty a night, plus thirty right now." Her father grunted and shoved Azelma towards the man, "She's clean Herr," He told the man. Azelma stared at the ground fighting every urge to run away, there wasn't much point to running Papa or some gang member would find her, at least she could avoid a beating this way.

"Alright M'sieur." The man replied and counted out the bills, Papa snatched them up and took Azelma's arm.

"She'll meet you here tonight." He told the man and turned to Azelma, " Don't mess this up girl,." He hissed and Azelma was once again pulled away. She cast a glance back to the man, who gave her a slight smile and a wave.

0000

It was dusk when Azelma returned to the corner, she knew she could have run and found Eponine but it didn't seem worth it, risking one of the gang members following her, risking Eponine's safety and her own. Instead she obeyed Papa, like she always had done and went on to where she would be deflowered.

"Mademoiselle?" A voice whispered in the dark, Azelma jumped and saw the uniformed man emerge from the shadows. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He held out his hand, Azelma cautiously took it, fearful that it would drag her down to the pavement, where her task lay. " What is your name?" He asked her

"Azelma." She replied, the man smiled, she could see his white teeth shine in the dimming light

"Your name is lovely, I'm Hans, Hans Zimmerman." Azelma stood in silence for a moment, before edging closer to Hans.

"Where would you like to go Monsieur?" She asked, knowing the job would need to be done sooner or later, and the quicker it happened the quicker she could run off.

"To a cafe?" Hans replied, Azelma was confused, what was this man up to? Hans laughed a little. " It's strange really but what I miss is having a girl, someone to be with." He told her, sighing he clasped his hands behind him. " Thats why I chose you, you seemed like you need someone who won't take advantage of you."

"I can fend for myself." She snapped, her defensive wall building up, this was some joke, he would take her out for a drink and rape her in the alley.

"No doubt you can, and I know what you're thinking and I won't do it, at least not until you want me to." Hans's hand moved forward and Azelma instinctually jumped back. He stopped for a moment before taking her rough hand in a gently grasp.

"I can give you anything you want Azelma." He whispered. Azelma thought raced, she couldn't trust him, he was a man, a nazi. But the simple fact was that he was the first man to speak kindly to her in years. And the soft words were something she craved.

"Could..." She paused and looked down at his hand clasped in hers, " Could we really go to a cafe?" She asked, Hans grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Anything your heart desires, hübsche Fee"

Azelma allowed Hans to lead her to the streets, guilt soon piled up, she wouldn't forget what these uniformed bastards did to Eponine, but that had been two evil men, and an entire army couldn't be evil could they?

AN: Azelma's not going all Nazi alright, he's just a seemingly nice person and she's craving that. I'm going to be freaking busy these next two weeks with finals and prom and graduation. I have my last choir concert ever tomorrow (les mis melody) Anywhoo review, follow and fave please!


	10. Chapter 10

Eponine sat on the couch fanning herself with a new hand painted fan Feuilly had given her. The windows were open wide and a dry breeze ran through the room. The door to Enjolras's room opened and Enjolras walked out.

"Finished overthrowing the state for the day?" Eponine quipped grinning. Enjolras smiled slightly and sat down in his armchair. He loosened his tie and sighed, his brow damp. " Would you like to borrow this?" She held the fan out and Enjolras shook his head.

"Its your's Eponine." He told her, Enjolras stood and leaned out his window, scanning the street below.

"All clear?" She asked with just a tinge of fear in her voice.

"All clear." Enjolras replied. Eponine exhaled in relief, she set her fan down and went over to the window, standing next to Enjolras she saw that it was indeed empty on the street. She could feel the heat off of Enjolras she was standing so close. The hairs on her neck stood up and she quickly backed up. Enjolras seemed embarrassed and took a step away from her.

"Sorry." He mumbled and sat down in his armchair. Eponine tried not to groan, he'd been jumpy around her as if she was about to bite him. She began to wonder if he was turning into Joly and becoming fearful of any human contact.

"How have you been, I've not seen you as of late." She asked him sitting down on the couch. Enjolras leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his dark hair. When she looked at him now he seemed worn down and ragged.

"Its been hard, this war seems never to end and the people don't want to fight." He told her, Eponine knew it was true. Hitler was determined to let Paris live the way as much as they had before, probably thinking that the people would see no reason in fighting. Maybe the madman was too frightened of the people he had conquered, maybe he knew they would beat him if given the chance.

"The Americans will come, we can't stay under control forever, the people too will rise." Eponine encouraged. Enjolras didn't seem to take much comfort in her words.

"No one believes strongly enough, do they not love their country?" He asked. Eponine could hear the desperation in his voice and for the first time he seemed discouraged, like he was doubting himself. He slumped forward staring at the floor." We are people who still live in fear." He mumbled.

"I believe in you, your friends believe and if a handful of people do, they can make another handful. " She told him Enjolras looked up at her. " And soon a whole neighborhood believes, than a city and then a country." She finished and Enjolras's eyes seemed to gain a hint of his valor.

"Time and time again Eponine you remind me of why I keep on fighting this fight." He told her and Eponine blushed. Enjolras too seemed surprised by his words. Trying not to lpay any mind to what he told her Eponine shrugged.

"You give me room and board I'll encourage you." She offered and extended her hand. " Deal?" Enjolras smiled slightly and took her hand.

"Deal."

When he released her hand, Eponine was left with a tingling sensation. Had her heart really leaped when he touched her? She shook her head, no she was just being flighty. Besides Enjolras probably didn't even know the first thing of a women, besides their anatomy he learned from textbooks.

0000

_She was standing on the sidewalk, overhead the clouds turned grey and promised another shower. Suddenly she could hear footsteps, the heavy sounds were from the military boots, and dread filled Eponine once more. She whirled around and could see him coming toward her. Dark eyes like to wells ready to let her fall to oblivion. _

"_My my, it seems we're finally alone." Friedrich laughed and grabbed her arm. Eponine struggled, kicking and twisting but his hold was powerful. _

"_Don't bother screaming, its not like you matter." He whispered into her ear, his foul breath making her lunch rise up in her gullet. _

"_Enjolras!" She yelled and Friedreich's hand clamped down on her mouth. _

"_You think he's going to save you?" Friedrich giggled like a child, " You're just a pitiful little charity case." _

_His words cut Eponine down, No he said she was more, he cared for her. He said she made him believe in his cause. But now all of the care he had showed her seemed as pity, by some strange power Fredrich made her feel like she had before. All the friendship given to her in the past months wasn't real. _

"_None of your little friends are coming for you." Friedrich told her. Eponine turned her head to the side, Vivianne was walking past, with Lucie in tow. _

"_Vivianne!" Eponine screamed, but the older women continued to walk, not even looking back. Now the everyone she knew was walking down the street, but just like Vivianne no one payed attention to , Marjorie, Azelma, Combeferre, Marius, they all ignored her. At last Eponine saw the ever familiar man in the red tie. _

"_Enjolras! Help please." She yelled struggling against Frerich's grasp. But Enjolras like all the others just continued past her. When Enjolras was out of view and Eponine's throat raw from screaming Friedrich faced her once more. _

"_Now lovely lady, I believe you owe me a few sessions." He pushed her down, sending Epoine to the pavement in a heap of garbage. Rough hands pinned her down as he straddled her. _

"_I have missed this Eponine." He whispered slowly pushing her dress up above her waist. With a flashing smile he bent his head down and clamped his mouth over hers. _

0000

"Eponine! Eponine!" Eponine opened her eyes, to feel hands shaking her, letting out a scream she tried to push the person away but he grabbed her arms. "Eponine, its me, everything's okay." The man told her. Eponine's eyes darted around the room, and she slowly realized that she wasn't facing her greatest fears in a dirty alley but in the plush room of Enjolras's home. And the owner was sitting on the bed holding her arms tightly trying to stop her flailing. Tears began to fall and she found it hard to breath through the sobs.

"He, he he found me." She wailed, Enjolras lessened his grip slightly, the grasp becoming more comforting than restraining.

"Who Friedrich? Eponine it was a dream." He explained, but his words gave her no comfort, it felt so real, his breath, the fingernails digging into her skin. The noticed her distress, and scooted more onto the bed, Eponine didn't realize at first but he had wrapped his arms around her and she was clinging onto the back of his undershirt,her face buried in his chest.

"He made me do it." She mumbled into the now damp fabric of his undershirt. Enjolras stiffened and every so slightly tightened his arms around Eponine.

"Its was just a nightmare." He reassured her, not sure what to say to a women who's nightmares rivaled those faced by men at war. He remained silent, letting Eponine cry. Eventually her sobs became more quiet, she pulled back out of his embrace, staring at him with red eyes. Enjolras's heart dropped at seeing her like this, so scared so hurt. She was strong, resilient and brave. And at that moment he felt a strange twinge inside him. A pull he never felt before. Quickly trying to forget it he let go of her.

"You... You didn't care." She choked out, in the dim light she could barely make out Enjolras, though that may have been due to the tears that were blurring her vision.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused, Eponine's face crumpled and she looked down the the sheets.

"When he had me, you." She stopped and swallowed trying not to dissolve into hysterics again. "I was screaming for you to save me but you walked past, everyone did." Her voice wavered and she covered her eyes. Enjolras moved closer to her, gently taking her hands from her face.

"Eponine, you should know one thing, I will never let him get to you." He told her in the harsh yet passionate voice that made him the great leader he was.

"But I'm nothing." She sighed. Enjolras shook his head,

"Eponine don't believe whatever lies he's told you, you mean so much to Vivianne, Combeferre, your siblings." He told her.

"What do I mean to you?" She asked her voice cracking, Enjolras's face became red, and he froze. He seemed all too nervous for a man who was willing to take down Nazi's. "What do I mean to you Enjolras? Am I your charity work to get in good with God?" She asked

"No!" Enjolras exclaimed making Eponine jump. He gave her an apologetic look. Biting his lip he gave her hands a squeeze. "Eponine, you are my confidant, I do this revolt for you." He told her, Eponine's eyes widened at his words, such praise, but he seemed to be holding something back. Enjolras looked down then back at her. " Eponine I would never let that happen. " He swore.

Eponine sniffed and let go of Enjolras's hands, something she found she wanted to hang onto. Wiping her eyes on her nightgown sleeve, she drew her knees to her chest. In the glow of the lamp she could see it was close to three in the morning, another day would be at them soon.

"Do you think you can fall asleep again?" He asked her, he finally seemed to realize that he was in a girls bed late at night.

"I, think so." She mumbled, Enjolras nodded and began to get up but Eponine caught his arm. He stopped and looked to her. "Can you, can you just stay for a little?" She asked, her voice begging and vulnerable. Though Eponine would never admit it she was too frightened to be alone, every sound from outside her open window seemed to be Friedrich trying to break in and steal her away from this new life. She realized what she was asking, from any man let alone Enjolras.

Enjolras looked down at her, this was wrong, it wasn't appropriate for him to be here, it may have been alright for him to comfort her after the nightmare, but now she had recovered. But Eponine's pleading voice pulled him back. He sighed and sat down on her bed again. She slid over and he realized she wanted him to be next to her, didn't she realize what was wrong about this. She looked at him not believing he would follow through, but he leaned back and lay down next to Eponine. She sat up a little and flicked the lamp off, the room once again being shrouded in darkness. She was quiet, but he heard the rustling of sheets as she moved ever so slightly closer. He could feel even now her body still shaking.

And then he realized something, he was in her bed, it was late at night how much wronger could he get? He had nothing to lose. He reached out one arm and wrapped it around Eponine, she was startled by his action. This was Enjolras, Monsieur formal. But his arm around her felt safe and comforting and to her surprise it felt right. She turned so she was facing him, he looked at her briefly, before looking up to the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she let herself settle closer to him, her leg brushing his, sending a jolt through her. He stiffened and she moved away slightly.

No, don't do this to yourself again Eponine. She reminded herself. She could hear his steady breathing, a sound she missed hearing. The sound had always comforted her, it let her know that she was still living, that Azelma would still be with her another day. Listening to Enjolras she let her fears go. Because even if Frederich was below her window, she had Enjolras beside her.

Enjolras, stared at the ceiling, Eponine beside him made his mind cloud up and he resorted to reciting the revolutions in history in his mind. He stopped realizing that Eponine was asleep. He knew he should leave, she was good now. But the slight warmth she gave out, even on this hot night was pleasant. To his horror Enjolras realized he had liked holding her, he had liked her hand in his and he surely enjoyed her presence next to him now. And he didn't know how to deal with that.


End file.
